White Demon Kempo/Devil Fruit
History After Zero joined his first crew The Silver Dragons he and several crew members found the Foosu Foosu No Mi. They couldn't decide who got it as the Silver Dragon's had a rule the strongest kept the find. They decided to all spar for the fruit, after the fight Zero won and he ate the fruit back on the ship. After years of training in the use of the cursed fruit along side his sword and martial arts training he developed many attacks. Method of Zero's useage Most of the Force Force Fruit's attacks are to be used at a distance from the target but can be used to amplify attacks at melee range, making the fruit a handy addition to Zero's combat. Unarmed based attacks *'Force Force Brawler:' This is only used when Zero uses his Devil Fruit with his martial arts combat. One trick he can do is add extra power to the strikes. **'Hand Pulse:' Zero uses a regular palm strike with seemingly no power but in reality Zero has coated his hand with his Devil Fruit's pwoer. Upon contact or afew seconds after contact the power is released sending the enemy flying. While Zero doesn't need this technique so to speak it is fun to see the shock on the faces of the opponant's allies and anyone watching who doens't know Zero's Devil Fruit or attitude in comat after the time skip. *'Force Force Claw:' Zero can use his power to make a spectral (and somewhat invisible) claw that floats just above his arm and follows the movements of his arm. By swiping in the direction of his enemies Zero can claw them like a tiger from several metres away or just out of arm's reach. **'Claw Tornado:' By using Force Force Claw with one or both hands and spinning at high speed. Zero creates a tornado of blades and death. *'Force Force Shout:' Zero cna focus his Devil Fruit power into his mouth and vocal cords to let out a shout of concussive force able to bring down buildings and send enemies flying. The volume of the attack can also cause ears to bleed if people are too close. *'Force Force Armory:' This attack allows Zero to use several long ranged sub attacks. **'Magnum:' This attack is used via a straight punch or powerful side kick that can send nearly any opponant flying back. **'Shotgun:' Appearence wise this attack is the same as Magnum but Zero create several invisible fists around his hand that strike the enemy(s) at the same time. **'Rifle:' Zero basicly fires off a powerful follow through punch that sends a powerful blast across a long distance. This is helpful against snipers or running enemies. Using his speed Zero can fire multiple shots off. **'Cannon:' Zero uses both his fists for this by punching forward with both arms the attacks fuse into one powerful blasts. **'Bomb:' But creating a ball of telekinetic energy in his hands and throwing it at a group of enemies, Zero can clear a crowd with one blast. The blast can cause a massive crater and level small buildings with ease. **'Big bang:' By focusing the telekinetic energy into his body then suddenly releasing it Zero can turn his body into a living version of the Force Force Bomb technique. *'Force Force Axe:' By using a axe-kick or chop Zero creates an telekinetic axe that can cut small ships in two when used without any extra power. *'Force Force Sword:' This attack is used by Zero flattening his hands and chop the air either horizontally or Diagonally. The attack can cleave people in two and leave massive gashes on giants or sever their limbs. *'Force Force Fissure:' By axe kicking the ground Zero can cause the ground to split and drop his enemies down. This has led witnesses to beleive Zero can also maniuplate the earth. But in reality all Zero is doing is channel his Devil Fruit power through the ground with his strength as the medium. *'Force Force Buzz-Saw:' by turning each hand into and spinning at high speed in the air Zero can become a human buzz-saw. *'Force Force Supernova:' This is the ultimate version of Force force Bomb. But Zero uses himself as the bombs by focusing his Devil fruit's full power into his body and releasing it in a giant expolsive vortex he can wipe out a large area with ease. The draw back with this is that if he does use it it can seriously injure him and drain him of any energy. *'Force Force Devastation:' A directed form of Force Force Supernova. First Zero focuses the power of the supernova attack into his hands and charges forward with his arms behind him. After several steps he stops sliding forward abit and bringing his arms forward into a loud clap of his hands. This clap sends the blast in a 45 degree cone destorying anything in it's way. Sword based Attacks *'Force Force Edge:' By swinging his sword Zero can turn his melee slash into a ranged attack. This helps when he's unable to close the gap between him and a target. *'Force Force Greatsword:' By using his Devil Fruit to extend the cutting edge of his sword he can can through more enemies at melee range in a single slash that before. *'Force Force Lunge:' By stabbing his sword at the air Zero can use his devil fruit to "fire" that stab long distances. *'Force Force Phantom Blade:' This technique is unique as Zero doesn't hold his sword for this he lets it float around him. By swinging his arms a certain way the blade will follow cutting through the enemies in it's path. He can also use his mind to "pre-programe" what he wants the sword to do and he uses this method when using unarmed combat mid sword fight. *'Force Force Earth Blade:' By stabbing his blade into the ground and channeling his Devil Fruit power through the ground Zero can cause a blade to cut through the ground hitting the enemy with devastating force and cutting power. Dual-sword based attacks *'Force force Double Edge:' By swinging both swords zero can send two blades made by his Devil Fruit at his enemies cutting them down. *'Force Force Twin Greatsword:' By using both his swords Zero can double the damage output of the regular greatsword attack. *'Force Force Twin Lunge:' Same as Force Force Lunge but with both swords, one after the other in a combo. *'Force Force Double Phantom Blade:' Same as Force Force Phantom Blade but doubled with two swords instead of one. This allows Zero to create a swirling vortex of flying swords. He can also use the pre-programme method with both swords. *'Force Force Twin Earth Blade:' by using his short sword along side his long sword Zero can make two Earth Blades that hit the same target or multiple evenmies with double the damage. Miscellaneous Attacks *'Force Force Stop:' Zero uses his Devil Fruit to make a wall around him that stops any solid projectiles like bullets, rocks, arrows, bombs etc. This can lead to him throwing the projectiles back to their source. *'Force Force Crush:' The most basic attack used with this Devil Fruit. All Zero does is gesture his hand as if he's crushing an apple with his hand and focuses on his target(s), which crushes either their throats or whole bodies. *'Force Force Giant Crush:' Same as Force Force Crush but intended for Giants. This is harder to use and is useful on groups large than 5 enemies. *'Force force Move:' The most basic application of Zero's devil fruit **'Push:' A simple yet effective use of his Devil Fruit, by move his hand in a certain way (can be any hand movement) he can knock people back or over. This useage is particually useful for sparring as some of the other techniques are temprimental. It can be used at melee range as well to suppliment the damage of some attacks sending enemies flying when the attack would only knock them back or to the ground directly blow them. He can also push a object liek a pebble at high speed turning it into a bullet. However that is the limit of that trick and things that bends with the slighest touch is useless without Haki. ***'Pulse:' This is a refined and focused version of Push. First Zero focuses the power into a ball (normally seen by the moving air currents around it) and then fire it with such speed and power it either goes straight through the target or sends them flying back. The pulse flies in the shape of an elongated tear drop and goes so fast that it causes a sonic boom. Zero can even create 3 when unlocking more of his Devil Fruit power allowing him to hit three opponants in one pulse attack. ***'Vortex:' One of Zero's more dynamic attacks. This technique can do done in anyway he sees fit aslong as he creates a spinning movement. It's designed purely to clear groups but can be supplemented with other techniques to create a cutting effect. ****'Twister:' Zero proforms an axe kick from a distance. The axe kick combined with his Devil Fruit's power creates a twister of air blades that charge the opponant. **'Pull:' The opposite of Force Force Push. This can close the gap between Zero and an enemy without him needing to move, he doesn't like using this as he enjoys the fight and this makes it easy. He cna use it one himself as well, he cna use it to pull himself out of a tar pit or quick sand by using something as an anchor and pull on it with enough strength to yank him out of his situation. **'Lift:' Another of the most basic application of the devil fruit. This allows Zero to lift up objects and people and move them around. It can used on himself allowing him to fly or "skate" on the surface of a body fo water. *'Force Force Shurikan:' By taking an flat object like a playing card, Zero can turn it into a deadly throwing blade by using it as a medium for his DF's cutting effect. To counter any Logia users or counter attacks Zero can add Haki turning the item black. **'Force Force Hat Toss:' Despite the name this is a deadly technique, by coating his hat with his Devil Fruit's power he can turn it into a flying blade. Zero can even put Haki over the hat giving it some protection against Seastone weapons, though this mvoe is rarely used as Zero like his hat and doesn't want to risk damaging it. Method of Anna's useage Hybrid *'Lion's Claw:' By elongating and sharpening her nails Anna turns her hands and feet into deadly claw that allow her to slash her enemy's flesh with ease. *'Leo Axe:' Anna does a frontflip axe kick using her enhanced strength and feet claws to both crush and cut an enemy's head. *'Lion's Hunt:' Anna uses her enhanced speed to vanish from sight to a point where she cna see her enemies but they can't see her. She then attacks once they've become more relaxed or paniced the attack is entirely random and could include any of her attacks. This is one of the few attacks Anna uses that cross over to her full Zoan form. *'Sprial Lion:' Anna charges her enemy(s) and leaps forward spinning at high speed. This allows her to shred anyone in her way and can be used along with Zero's Claw Tornado technique. *'Lion Pride Strike:' This attack is a series of basic claw strikes and acrobatic kicks. The attack is based off of Zero's Wild Style technique. *'Leo Guard:' By letting out a powerful roar Anna can create a lion head shaped shield that defends herself and allies for a short period of time roughly 2-3 hours under minimal stress). Like Lion's Hunt this technique crosses over to her full form but more powerful. Full-Zoan Anna's only two named attacks in this form are Lion's Hunt and Leo Guard. The only attacks Anna uses in this form are Lunges, claws, bites and mauling. Category:Yaminogaijin